Of Swords and Hour Glasses
by SanrilTsukina
Summary: Bankotsu meets a beautiful young girl and begins to feel things he's never felt before... could he be in love?
1. She says she didn't do it!

Hey peeps!! I have come out with a new story! It is another Inuyasha story, but it will tie in with D.W.I. (Demon Within) later. So here we go! And it has nothing to do with the main characters of Inuyasha! It has to do with someone who played a big part but wasn't mentioned afterwards. Bankotsu! So let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer; I do not own any of the inuyasha characters of the show.

Note; this story starts before the Band of 7 were together.

**Chapter 1**

Normal p.o.v.

Bankotsu walked along the path, looking for more strong demons or humans to fight. It had been awhile since he had been in a good fight.

He soon came upon a small village. He decided that he would ask them if they knew of any strong opponents for him.

"Hey, do you know any strong humans or demons I can fight?" he asked a man working in the fields.

The man looked at Bankotsu. He looked him up and down for a second, examining the man in front of him, and the Halberd he was carrying.

The man told Bankotsu to wait for a moment, and he ran off and got more men from his village.

They gathered around him, and an old man, seeming to be the head man stepped forward. "You look strong young man, and you wish to fight a strong demon?"

"Yeah, so do you know one I could fight?"

"Yes... there has been a demon plaguing this area. Many of our men have tried to stop it but it killed them all. Even the strongest samurai couldn't defeat it…"

"So you want me to try and get rid of it for you?" said Bankotsu, as he stabbed Banryu into the ground.

The villagers backed away a few feet. "Y-yes. We can pay you for it too…"

"Very well… where does this demon live?" he asked picking Banryu back up.

The head man of the village took Bankotsu over to the outskirts of the beach. "The demon lives in a cave further down the beach… can we trust you to rid us of this demon?"

"Don't worry, I've never lost a fight before," he said walking out onto the beach, and heading down the direction where the demon was supposed to live.

As he walked a Cliffside came into view, and he could see the cave.

But sitting on top of a large rock, sat a beautiful woman, with long black hair. Then Bankotsu remembered something the headman had said… _"The demon has the appearance of a beautiful young woman with long black hair." _

He walked up to the rock she was sitting on. "Are you the demon who's been bothering that village over there?" he asked looking up at her.

She turned her head to look at him. Her eyes were glossy, as if she were blind, or in a daze. She sighed. "No I am not, no matter what the villagers think. Have they asked you to kill me?"

"I only came here to fight you, I don't care if you've been bothering the village or not. I only care if you are strong so I can fight and kill you." he said uncovering Banryu.

She jumped down from the rock, almost in slow motion. "Kill me then. I've wanted to die for a while now…"

He stared puzzled at this demon in front of him who actually wanted to die, not bothering to put up a fight.

He sighed. "I don't have any interest in killing someone who won't give me a good fight."

She looked up at him; her eyes seemed to become less glossy.

"But the villagers are paying you to kill me aren't they?"

"I don't like to kill weak helpless things." He said propping Banryu on his shoulder.

"May I ask your name?" she asked, her glossy eyes putting Bankotsu in a daze for a moment.

He shook his head shaking the daze away. "Uh, Bankotsu."

She giggled. "My name is Mitsuki. Nice to meet you Bankotsu."

There was something about this girl which mad Bankotsu feel strange, different from what he ever felt before.

Then a rock came from behind him and hit the Mitsuki on the head.

"Ow!" she said putting her arms in front of her.

'_If she was a powerful demon the she would have seen that coming...' _he thought.

More rocks came, but Bankotsu put Banryu in front of her, like a shield. She looked up at him surprised.

He looked at the direction the rocks were coming from. It was the villagers.

"Why do you protect that demon?! Didn't we tell you to kill her?"

"I don't take orders from people, and I don't kill demons that are not willing to put up a fight," Bankotsu said.

"But she killed many of our people!" said the headman.

"Really? Most demons that kill people can see a rock coming at them and deflect it. And did she do that?" Mitsuki looked at Bankotsu. No one had ever stood up for her like that.

But infact, Bankotsu wasn't completely sure himself why he was protecting her. It was like his body was just acting on its own.

He pointed Banryu at the villagers. "Now, if you wanna keep pestering this poor girl then you're gunna have to answer to my Banryu here."

The villagers ran away screaming "Don't kill me!"

"Th-thank you for protecting me…" Mitsuki said.

"Don't thank me, I just can't stand people like that." He said. "Well, bye," he said picking up Banryu and walking off.

But before he got very far, Banryu fell from his hand, and he collapsed onto the beach.

**End chapter 1!**

Yeah weird chapter I know… but I'm tired, it's 3 in the morning. So send me reviews! Oh and I don't update any of my stories unless I get a review for each of 'em! Night peeps!


	2. Finding the Real Culprit

Hey every one

Hey every one!! I know this is so much sooner for me to update, but so many people wanted to hear what happened next I just couldn't let them down!

So here is the next chap for 'Of Swords and Hour Glasses'!

Disclaimer; (I get really tired of this...) I don't own the inuyasha series of any of the characters.

**Chapter 2**

Normal p.o.v.

Bankotsu felt something cold on his forehead. It felt good. But where was he? Then he remembered Mitsuki and the villagers.

He opened his eyes to see the roof of a cave, shining off of the light from a candle. He tried to sit up, but nothing happened.

His body felt achy and heavy, his head felt like it was on fire. He closed his eyes again, and the cold left his head for a moment then was back colder.

He opened his eyes again to see Mitsuki, putting the cold wet cloth on his forehead.

"Where… am I?" he asked.

"You're inside my, well. I guess you could call it a house," she said.

"What happened to me?" he put his hand on his face.

"You collapsed on the beach," she said getting up and grabbing some stuff off of a shelf. "Apparently, you've caught a rather bad cold… you may seem strong but your still human, there fore susceptible to sickness," she said putting some stuff into a bowl and grinding it.

He laughed. "So, then why are you taking care of me?"

"You don't expect me to sit there and let someone who stood up for me die do you?" she poured the powdered mixture into some water, stirred it, then handed it to him.

He stared at it, not sure if he should drink it or not. "What is it?"

She laughed. "Its only medicine, it will help you get better," she said smiling a cute smile that made Bankotsu go into a daze again.

"What is it?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Oh, uh nothing…" he sat up a bit, and took the medicine from Mitsuki. He took a sip. "Yuck! What is this stuff?"

She laughed again. "Its medicine that I found some time ago, and it helps you get over any sickness 10 times faster. It may taste horrible, but it will help."

He cringed and then chugged it. "Gack! I think I'm gunna be even more sick!" he said handing the glass back to Mitsuki.

She giggled, and set the glass over on a table. "You should get some sleep, you'll get better faster."

He sighed. "Fine…" he said scooting back down under the blankets. Pretty soon he fell fast asleep.

Mitsuki smiled, and took the cloth off of his forehead and felt his head. _'Good, his fever went down,' _she thought. Then she went and crawled onto her make shift bed (because Bankotsu was using hers), and took one last look at the sleeping man on the other side of the cave, then blew out the candle.

**Next Morning…**

Bankotsu groaned and rolled over in the bed. He felt something. Or rather didn't feel something that was supposed to be there. Where was his armor?

He sat up, a little to fast and fell back onto the pillow. He sat up a little slower this time and looked around.

His armor and Banryu were over in a corner. He remembered he was in Mitsuki's cave house. He looked around the cave. Where was Mitsuki? Not that he really cared or anything.

He got up stiffly, and walked to the opening of the cave. He looked out onto the beach and saw Mitsuki walking along the shore line.

He started making his way along the beach to catch up to Mitsuki when the ground started to shake.

Then something burst out of the ocean. It was a giant snake demon.

It looked at Bankotsu. "Hmm… you look like a tasssty ssssnack…" then it dived at Bankotsu, mouth wide open.

He couldn't get out of the way, he was still too weak. And he didn't have Banryu. Was he going to be eaten?!

He got ready to fight. But just before the snake got to him, something or someone stopped it. It was Mitsuki holding it off with one hand.

She turned to look at him. "Are you alright Bankotsu?"

He nodded with a dumbstruck look on his face. How strong was she? That snake's head was at least 20 Banryus wide! How was she holding it off with one hand?

She turned back to the demon. "Sune-ku! What the hell do you think you've been doing?!" she yelled at the large snake demon.

"What do you mean Mitssssuki? I was just having a bit more breakfassssst," he hissed, and looked over to a pile of bodies.

"You're the one who's been killing the villagers haven't you!" she said, gripping the end of his nose.

"What if I am, whatsss it to you?" he said cringing a little bit from her grip.

"'What's it to me'? I've been getting blamed to the deaths you've been causing! You've been killing innocent people Sune-ku! And that is unforgivable!" she said, and then she punched him in the nose with her free hand and sent him flying out into the water.

Bankotsu had been working his way back to the cave for Banryu. He grabbed it and came running (stumble running) back.

Mitsuki saw Bankotsu, holding Banryu, and ran to him. "Bankotsu, Sune-ku feeds on human souls, you need to cut open his belly, can you do that? And preferably without getting to much blood every where…" she whispered to him.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I've got enough strength to do that."

"Pleas don't push yourself to hard…" she said as he walked up to face Sune-ku.

"Hey! Snake! You want me? Come get me!" he said.

Sune-ku turned and started to charge and Bankotsu, and Bankotsu put out his sword. Sune-ku being to big and stupid to avoid it, ran right into it, splitting himself into two.

It was such a clean cut that not much blood came out, good for Mitsuki, she didn't like the sight of blood, even when that blood is purple.

Out of Sune-ku's belly hundreds of lights began to pour.

"What are those?" asked Bankotsu.

"Souls, of all the people he's eaten," said Mitsuki walking over to the pile of bodies.

Bankotsu fallowed her. She bent down and examined the bodies.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Hold on a moment and you will see…" she took one of the bodies and placed it in front of her. She put her hands over the chest of the dead man.

A light then came down from the sky, and fell into Mitsuki's hands.

"Take back your soul and return to life…" she said placing the light on the man's chest. It sunk into him and he began to breath.

She did this with all of the bodies in the pile, while Bankotsu marveled at her abilities.

Soon over 20 people where up and alive, thanking Mitsuki for bringing them back to life, and asking forgiveness for blaming her for the deaths. She forgave all of them saying if she hadn't she wouldn't let herself live if se let them stay dead. And that she was glad to help them.

Soon she was done bringing the people back to life, and they all went to the village to tell the others what Mitsuki had done.

"Why did you help them after they tried to kill you?" Bankotsu asked.

She got up and dusted off her blue kimono skirt (like the green one Sango wears only blue). "They thought I had done it, but that wasn't their fault, it was the only rash reason they had."

"I don't understand your reasoning…"

"Oh, and by the way, are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Yeah that fight really helped!"

She smiled. "Well glad you're feeling better."

Bankotsu could have sworn Mitsuki's eyes were twice as clear now. But he was still a little tired, so he couldn't be sure.

They headed back to the cave, where Mitsuki made him take more medicine, and lay down to rest. But then the villagers came to the cave opening.

Bankotsu sat up, while Mitsuki went to meet them.

The village headman began to speak. "We are sorry to have misjudged you, and thankful to you for bringing theses people back o us."

"No need to worry about it," she said.

"If you ever wish to come live in the village with us, you may," the village head man said.

"It's alright I'm fine living here." she smiled.

They talked a bit more, and finally the villagers left. Mitsuki turned around to see Bankotsu looking like he was ready to leave.

"Are you leaving?" Mitsuki asked.

"Yeah, I'm feeling well enough, plus my friend Jakotsu is probably tired of waiting for me," he said covering Banryu up.

"Oh, all right…" Mitsuki had a hurt lonely look in her eyes. "Take some medicine with you incase you start to feel ill again." She handed him a bottle of the medicine.

"Thanks," he said, taking it from her. "Thanks for helping me get better, bye," he said heading up to the forest path.

Mitsuki lowered her head. "Good-bye…Bankotsu…"

**End chapter!!**

How could Bankotsu leave her like that?

Bankotsu; how should i know? Its your story!!

Oh right, hehe, well you guys are just gunna hafta wait until the next chapter! Wow my chapters are getting longer and longer…


	3. Why Do I Keep Seeing Your Face?

Hello my peeps

Hello my peeps! Been a little bit, but now its time for…CHAPTER 3 OF O.S.H! I can't believe how big of a hit the first 2 chapters were! I didn't expect so many people to like it so much. But I'm really glad they do, and because they do it's time for the next chapter!!

**Chapter 3**

Normal p.o.v.

Bankotsu walked along the path bored as can be. Where was Jakotsu? He had been looking for his strange friend for three days now.

"Bankotsu!!" He turned around to see Jakotsu running up behind him.

"Oh, there you are Jakotsu," Bankotsu said.

"Bankotsu... I found… a really strong demon… that… we… can fight," Jakotsu said, huffing and puffing, leaning over.

"Good, I could use a good fight," Bankotsu said happily.

Jakotsu looked up to see a small bottle hanging from Bankotsu's belt. "Hey, Bankotsu what's that?" he asked pointing at it.

He looked down. "Oh, that's just some medicine someone gave me…" Mitsuki's face flashed in his mind.

"Medicine?" asked the weird guy (?) standing up.

"Yeah I got sick and someone took care of me."

"You? Sick?" Jakotsu laughed. "Wow that's a first."

"Well never mind that," said Bankotsu shaking Mitsuki's image out of his mind, "So where's this demon?"

Jakotsu led Bankotsu to the place where the demon lived, which took a couple boring hours.

"Umm... Jakotsu… you never said that we were gunna fight THIS MANY DEMONS!!" Bankotsu whisper/shouted looking over a huge swamp in the forest filled to the brim with sleeping demons.

"Well, you're always complaining on how the demons I find are too weak, sooo I thought…"

"Never mind, lets just wake 'em up so we have a good fight," Bankotsu said irritated.

Jakotsu went over to one's nose and tickled it with a feather.

"Umm…Jakotsu? I don't think that's going to wake them up…"

Jakotsu sighed and stood up. He took in a deep breath. "**WAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!**" He shouted, scaring the crap out of the demons.

The now angry demons started to attack Bankotsu and Jakotsu, angry at being awoken from their beauty sleep (if it's possible for these demons to have 'beauty').

Bankotsu and Jakotsu began to hack at the demons killing them quickly.

All of a sudden Bankotsu saw Mitsuki's face flash through his mind, making him dizzy.

"Damn it!" he said cutting off a demon's head who and just bitten him.

He killed a couple more demons, and again he saw Mitsuki's face.

By the time they were done killing the demons, Bankotsu had seen Mitsuki's face over a dozen times. Why? Why couldn't he get her face out of his head?

Two days later Bankotsu still couldn't stop seeing Mitsuki's face, especially when he was killing humans. Didn't she cringe when some of that snake demon's blood came out? And the more and more bloody the killings were, the longer it took him to get her face out of his head. It was driving him mad.

Mitsuki sat on the rock by the shore that she normally sat on, hugging her legs close to her body. It had been almost two weeks since Bankotsu had left, and her eyes had become dark and misty.

She got up and walked over to her cave. She didn't live with the villagers for they had started to hate her again, because of the raging sickness that they had been plagued with. They wouldn't even let her revive the people who had died.

She walked into her cave when she heard someone coming. She assumed it was one of the villagers come to thro rocks at her again.

Then someone grabbed her by the arm and pinned her against the wall of her cave, not hard enough to hurt her though, just startle her.

When she opened her eyes they instantly became clear and bright ad she saw Bankotsu in front of her, his head bowed down, his arm next to her head on the wall.

"Bankotsu!" she said happily.

"Why…?" he said. "Why can't I get your face out of my head…?" he asked.

Mitsuki had a concerned, confused look on her face. "Ban…kotsu?"

He slowly lifted his face, and looked at her. "Why do I see you every where I go?"

"Bankotsu, I –, " before she could finish she felt pressure on her lips. Bankotsu was… kissing her?!

She closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. They stayed like that for a minute, then Bankotsu put his hand on her shoulder, and started to pull down her shirt.

Her eyes shot open. "NO!" she screamed pulling away and falling to the floor.

Bankotsu looked shocked and hurt, but concerned, because Mitsuki was in a curled up leaning against the wall, shivering and crying.

He knelt down. "Mitsuki…I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you or anything, I just don't know what came over me…" he said.

She looked up at him. "It wasn't you… it's just last time I someone did that to me I… and I'm afraid to…"

"What? What is it?" he asked.

"It's nothing…"

"Yes it is, now tell me!" he said annoyed, and curious to know what was making Mitsuki upset.

"I said it's nothing!" she said, the crying subsiding.

They sat and argued for a while, Bankotsu saying it was something, and Mitsuki saying it wasn't.

"Oh, and Mitsuki?" Bankotsu said remembering something he had on his mind for awhile. "How in the hell did you stop that giant snake thing?" he said referring to when she blocked Sune-ku with one hand.

"I am a demon," she said.

"Well, yeah but even demons would have trouble fighting that giant worm."

She giggled(She wasn't real upset anymore as you can tell). "I'm a demon of time, they're much more powerful that regular demons."

Bankotsu looked surprised as he crossed his legs. "Then how come you didn't sense that rock that hit you in the head?" he asked confused.

"Hmm? Oh that! Well sometimes I don't really notice, things like that I tend to ignore because they don't leave real damage. See it didn't even leave a mark." She lifted her hair out of the way, showing where the rock should have left a bruise.

"By the way what the heck is a demon of time?" Bankotsu asked curious.

"Demons of time, or Jikoku no Oni, are special demons who have different powers than normal demons," she said holding up the small hour glass she had attached to a chain on her hip. "And there are only 7 of them born every generation, each with a different power having to do with time. And we each have a small hour glass like this one."

Bankotsu looked at the tiny glass object. "So what kind of powers do they have? Like what's your power?" he asked questions as if he were a small child being told a story.

"Well I'm not sure what all of them have but I do know a couple." She said looking up trying to think.

"There's me, and I have the power to extend and bring back life. Then there's the seeing power, she can see into the feature and stuff like that… what else is there..?" she said rubbing her chin.

"Is strength one of your powers?" he asked, still wondering exactly how the hell she stopped Sune-ku with one fricken hand.

"Well, no, all of the Jikoku have extreme strength as far as I know… oh and I think that one of the Jikoku has the power to time travel," she said.

She sat and answered all of his relentless questions until it got dark. He stayed there for the night, for Mitsuki insisted that he shouldn't travel at night.

As she settled into her bed on the opposite side of the cave she wondered something. "Bankotsu?"

"Hmm…?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Why did you come back?"

He rolled over and faced the wall. "I'm not sure really…I guess I just wanted to… see you," he admitted shyly. "Night." He said grumpily.

She laughed quietly. "Good night."

**End of chapter 3**

Yes funny chapter I know, but I'm tired leave me alone!! --avoids sporks thrown at me by 'hearts-of-black-can't-cry'-- (omffg! My computer doesn't know what a spork is!!)

And leave some reviews or I won't update! Bye small marsh mellow birds!!


	4. SHIFTSHIFT

Helloooooo my peeps

Helloooooo my peeps! Yes I know it's been forever but I was grounded, leave me alone! Ok so here is the next chapter of OSH!! (sounds like some sort of horse type logo..)

Disclaimer; no I do not own the Inuyasha series or any of the characters…

**Chapter 4**

Normal p.o.v.

Mitsuki and Jakotsu sat on the beach chatting. Jakotsu chugged a thing of sake while Mitsuki nibbled on some dumplings.

"Gaahhh! Why can't I go help find new members of our group!" Jakotsu complained

"Because Bankotsu wants you to stay here and protect me," Mitsuki said finishing her last dumpling.

"Then why couldn't he have stayed here with you?"

"Bankotsu said that you would only pick guys you thought were cute, instead of strong," she said with criticizing eyes.

Jakotsu set his jug of sake on the sand beside him. "Speaking of cute guys, have you been looking for any eligible bachelors lately? I mean isn't it time you settled down?"

A light blush went over her cheeks. "W-well I do think I found someone…but I don't know if I'm ready...to get into another relationship so soon…" she said quietly.

Jakotsu's eyes lit up. "Who?! I wanna know tell me!" he (?) asked eagerly. "And who was this other relationship with?!"

"Well it was with—"

"Hey guys!" Bankotsu came out of the trees waving with a big grin on his face, followed by five other men.

Jakotsu jumped up and waved running towards the group of men. Mitsuki started to get up as well but froze as her eyes hit one of the men behind Bankotsu. He was bald with a bandanna covering the hairlessness of his head, and purple tattoos on his face.

_Renkotsu…_

"So Bankotsu are these the new members of our group?" Jakotsu asked looking at the five men.

A triumphant look crossed Bankotsu's face. "Yup, the strongest men I could find. Hey Mitsuki!" he ran over to her, snapping her out of her shock.

She stood up to greet him, and was surprised with a small kiss.

He put his arm around her waist and faced his men, "Now introductions. This is Suikotsu, the one with the claws; this is Mukotsu, the short one."

"HEY!"

"This is Ginkotsu, the metal one; the big guy is Kyokotsu, and baldy over there is Renkotsu."

They all waved.

"And everyone, this is Mitsuki. OFF limits," he said pulling her in front of him to show her off.

'_Wait… is it…THAT Mitsuki?' _ Renkotsu thought.

"And to celebrate our new comrades; DRINKING GAMES!!" Jakotsu shouted holding up five jugs of sake.

Ten minutes later…

Everyone but Mitsuki and Renkotsu were passed out on the sand, mumbling incoherent things.

Mitsuki stared down at Bankotsu, who was resting his head on her lap, trying to avoid looking at Renkotsu. Renkotsu on the other hand was looking curiously (being slightly intoxicated) at Mitsuki.

"Sooo… Mitsuk—,"

"SAKE!!" Jakotsu screamed in his sleep, waking Bankotsu up.

Bankotsu stretched. "Mmm…nice nap. Hey," he said softly looking up at Mitsuki. He sat up looking around to see his new comrades lying on the ground surrounded by empty jugs of sake. And Renkotsu who was lying twitching uncontrollably. And mumbled something that sounded like "stupid…jak…otsu…"

He looked out towards the sea to see a setting sun. "You sleepy yet?" he asked Mitsuki.

She yawned. "A little."

He stood up and looked down at her. "Come on, you look really tired, lets get you into bed," he said pulling her up.

Renkotsu sat up and saw Mitsuki and Bankotsu walking off down the beach. He sighed. Was that really her? He stood up, and dusted himself off. Then he looked up to see a figure in a dark cloak.

"WHOLY SHI--!!" he fell backwards flipping over onto his face, getting himself a mouthful of sand.

"Renkotsu…shift, shift," the figures eyes shifted as they said this. "I know…shift, shift…your secret…shift, shift…. I also know…shift, shift…that you have a thing for…shift, shift….G--." Renkotsu jumped on the figure and covered it's mouth.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!"

**End funny chappie thingy…!**

Yes funny chapter yesyes, gimme a break!...jingle bombs jingle bombs….

Renkotsu; what is she singing?

Shift-Shift person; I do not know…


	5. Truths

Hi everybody

Hi everybody! Yeah it's been awhile but with school and everything its kinda tuff to keep up. And on the down side nobody likes my newest story!! X'( but on to other matters! So here is the next chapter of OSH!

**Chapter 5**

Normal p.o.v.

"_Bankotsu…" _a voice echoed inside Bankotsu's head as he lay asleep.

"_Bankotsu… I am going to show you something that happened not so long ago. You may care about it or you may not. It all depends on what your true feelings about that girl are."_

In Bankotsu's mind dream thingy;

"W-who are you?" Bankotsu asked looking at all the white nothingness around him.

The voice echoed around him, coming from all directions. _"I am someone who has lived a very long time, you need know nothing more. Now watch as I show you the past of one of your men." _

The scene infront of him began to shift and rotate, until it stilled showing a girl sitting by a waterfall.

"Wait is that…?"

"_Yes.. that is in fact Mitsuki. But at this time she did not know you, this takes place 5 years ago." _The voice answered Bankotsu's unspoken question. "_Now sit and watch…"_

_Mitsuki sat at the waterfall for a time then got up and walked towards a cave at the foot of the waterfall._

_She suddenly looked up and a smile lit up her face. She looked at the woods as a figure stepped out._

"_Renkotsu!" she squeed running up to the bald man and hugging him._

_He laughed gently. "hey you miss me?"_

_She nodded._

_He wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked off towards the cave, just as the sun disappeared over the trees._

_There were two beds, and inch apart, inside the cave and Mitsuki went and sat one, and Renkotsu sat on the other. _

"_Say, Mitsuki?"_

"_Yes Renkotsu?"_

"_We've been together for a while now and… we still haven't __**done it**__." He said._

_A light blush colored her cheeks. _

"_So, why not do it now, and do it all night," he said bluntly. He leaned over and kissed her._

"_Uh, Renkotsu I don't think I'm ready to…"_

_He kissed her again, leaning her back onto the bed. "Don't worry…" he paused and licked her neck. "I'll show you…"_

"_Renkotsu…Please, stop it!" she said trying to push him off. "Stop! Renkotsu!" she began to become frantic uselessly trying to shove him off; tears beginning to pour out of her eyes._

Bankotsu watched the visions in horror. He watched helplessly as the one he loved was raped by someone he thought was his friend. Rage filled his entire body as he watched.

A while later Bankotsu watched Renkotsu get up from the bed and get dressed_. _

_He walked to the cave entrance and looked at the broken, unconscious girl with dried tears on her face, lying on the floor. He smirked. "I'm tired of you…" he said walking out of the cave._

Bankotsu sat straight up in his bed huffing and puffing, sweat beads welling up on his forehead.

"_And now you know…" _the voice echoed in his head, and the faded away.

He looked u at the entrance to the cave, seeing the white sand and the black water reflecting the moon. He looked over to the other side of the cave at a sleeping Mitsuki.

He crawled over quietly, and sat beside her. Te image of her lying broken and crying on the floor flashed through his mind. He shook his head to make it go away. He gently caressed her face.

"I won't let anything like that happen to you ever again…" he whispered, then leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

**That morning…**

Renkotsu shifted nervously as he ate. Ever since he'd woken up, Bankotsu had been glaring at him. And it was reeeeaaaally uncomfortable.

Mitsuki walked out of the cave and stretched. "I slept well hw about you boys?"

They all grumbled something, signaling that they were still tired.

Renkotsu watched her as she sat down and grabbed a bowl and some food that was in the pot over the fire.

Bankotsu stood up and grabbed Renkotsu by the collar, lifting him up and dragged him to the forest. Once they were out of sight from the beach Bankotsu slammed Renkotsu up against a tree.

"Listen Renkotsu, I know what happened between you two, and let me say this; if you ever hurt her like that again… **I'll kill you…" **Bankotsu almost growled the last part as the let go of Renkotsu's collar, causing him to fall to the ground.

He marched off back towards the beach, leaving a terrified Renkotsu sitting on the forest floor. _'I-I thought he was going to k-kill me…and if I don't leave Mitsuki alone, he will!' _he thought to himself, getting up and dusting off.

**Later that evening…**

Bankotsu and Mitsuki sat in front of a fire; Mitsuki leaning on Bankotsu's shoulder, and his arm wrapped around her waist.

The rest of the Band of Seven (as it had now been given a name) was out terrorizing some village. Leaving Bankotsu some along time with Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki… I know what Renkotsu did to you." He said.

Her eyes went wide as she looked up at him. "H-how…?"

"You may not believe me, but some guy came to me in a dream and showed me images from 5 years ago…"

"Nayamasu…" she whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing! But Bankotsu I-"

He cut her off by putting a finger on her lips. "Shh... I know, you didn't want to. But I just want to let you know I won't ever let anything like that happen to you again."

She dug her face into his shirt to hide the tears that were falling down her face. Then she remembered something.

She looked up at him. "Bankotsu I want to show you something."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him along through the trees. They came out into a small clearing with a bunch of tall grass.

"What about it?" he asked confused.

"Just wait." She said.

A few minutes later the full moo rose over the meadow, and as the moonlight flooded the field one by one silvery-white flowers began to blossom.

"Wow…" he said.

Mitsuki smiled and led him out onto the small meadow, and sat down by his feet.

"Well, are you going to sit?"

"Uh- yeah," he said sitting down.

They sat for a while and watched the flowers bloom until the whole meadow was filled with the white flowers.

"Mitsuki?" Bankotsu said half timidly.

"Hmm?"

"Since I've known you has Renkotsu ever tried to…?"

She shook her head. "No, and even if he tried to I wouldn't let him… because I love you not him."

"M-Mitsuki…"

"And that's why… I'm willing to do what I didn't want to do with Renkotsu, with you." She said leaning over and kissing him.

They kissed passionately, and Bankotsu leaned her down onto the ground.

He pulled away. "Mitsuki… are you sure you want to do this..?"

"Yes… If its with you, then I think I'm ready and willing…" she said gently pulling him back to their kiss.

**End of very sappy chapter!**

Yeah I know weird, but can you blame me? I mean I am a weird person. Well anyways, I hope you liked it anyways. And don't forget to review!


	6. End

-sob, sniff- H-hi every b-body, its time for t-the n-next chapter o-of Of Swords and Hourglasses.

**Bankotsu**; what's up with you?

Me; i-its ch-chapter s-six!

**Jakotsu**; so?

Me; THAT MEANS IT'S THE LAST OFFICIAL CHAPTER!! –sob-

**The whole OSH group(including Shift-shift); **WHAAAAAT?! –shift-shift-

**Ch-chapter 6 –sniff- (warning some goriness)**

Normal p.o.v.

**4 months after the night in the meadow-**

Mitsuki sat at the edge of a river, with a waterfall about ten yards away. Then she heard kids on top of the cliff where the waterfall was.

"You cant catch me!" one laughed.

"Wait! Jinta, watch out for the--!" but the warning came too late. Then boy's laughter became frantic screaming as he fell to the rocks at the base of the waterfall. And before Mitsuki had time to react, the boy hit head first on the rocks. And the screaming stopped.

The other boy began crying and screaming, as he climbed down the rocks.

Mitsuki quickly ran over to the rocks and grabbed the boy's mangled bloody body and laid it on the shore.

The other little boy came up behind her and screamed, as he laid his eyes on his friends corps, mangled, crushed, and bloody; his head imploded from the impact he got when he hit the rock.

Mitsuki felt queasy, as she took her first look at the boy's body, and her first whiffs of the blood. Then she felt a frantic tugging on her shirt. She looked over to see the other boy, his eyes like the waterfall behind them.

"MAKE HIM COME BACK!!" he screamed in hysteria. "MAKE MY BROTHER COME BACK!!"

"Sh-shhh, its ok, I think I can help your brother…" Mitsuki said kindly holding back the urge to vomit and curl up in a ball.

"R-really?"

"Yes now step back…" she dipped the corps in the water cleaning some of the blood, then she laid her hands over his head wound, which was the worst, and her hands began to glow.

She concentrated hard. It had been a very long time since she had restored flesh, and she wasn't excellent at it. But slowly and surely his body recovered. But even after he looked normal, his chest still lay still.

"W-why isn't he waking up?!" the boy next to her asked, the hysteria still fresh in his voice.

"Calm down. His body is restored, but now I must call his soul…" she said cupping her hands in front of her mouth, blowing into them. She had found that doing this made it easier to call the souls of children.

When she took her hands away from her mouth a small light was resting in them. She took the light and placed it in the boys body. And soon his chest began to rise and fall, and then his eyes opened.

"H…Hakaku…?" he said.

"I'm right here," he said joy lighting up his tear stained face.

The boys thanked Mitsuki, and ran off back home, after getting a lecture about playing around cliffs, by Mitsuki.

Then Mitsuki collapsed onto the ground. She sighed. She hadn't used that much power in a loooooooong time. And so she lay on the ground for a long while, just resting, her arms rapped around her torso.

--

The Band of Seven sat talking and laughing about their last battle.

"it seems like the warriors just get weaker and weaker every time, huh Bankotsu," Jakotsu said.

"Yeah its so boring!" complained Suikotsu.

"Well hopefully the next battle will be better, but as long as we get money and I get to kill some people, its fine with me," Bankotsu said.

Something snapped in the bushes, and the sound of foot steps and clanking armor could be heard in the distance.

Bankotsu stood up and propped Banryu on his shoulder. "Hmm… well boys, looks like we get another round."

--

After Mitsuki had regained her strength, she went off to meet Bankotsu and the others were they had said too.

Then she caught the sent of blood.

"Oh god no…" she said under her breath. Then she took off running.

She ran through the trees, not caring about the scratches she was getting. No, nothing mattered now. Except getting to Bankotsu. And as she ran, the sent of his blood grew stronger.

When she broke through the trees, the sight she saw stopped her dead in her tracks.

All of the members of the Band of Seven were on their knees, arrows sticking out of them. And the samurai that had swords readied to kill them.

"BANKOTSU!!" she screamed trying to run towards him, but being stopped by the warriors.

He looked up and let out a small gasp. "Mitsuki..!" He turned to look at the head samurai who had his katana ready to chop Bankotsu's head off. "Please… if you're going to chop my head off fine, just don't let the girl see."

"Fine, women should never have to see blood shed anyways. Men take the girl away." The man in the strange mask said.

"No Bankotsu!" she shrieked, struggling to break free from the samurai's grip. "PLEASE!! ARE YOU JUST GOING TO GIVE UP LIKE THIS?!" she screamed hysterically, falling to her knees. "I'm not the only one who needs you!! You can't let this baby grow up without it's father!!"

Everyone stopped.

The Band of Seven (except for Bankotsu) all stared horrified. If Mitsuki was pregnant, that meant that her and Bankotsu had… EWWW!

Bankotsu's eyes widened with shock. He turned back to his soon to be killer. "l-let me go see her! Please, just let me feel it!"

The samurai pondered for a moment. "Well, even if you are a merciless killer, you still have a shred of humanity in you… fine, just for a moment."

Bankotsu crawled, his hands still bound, over to Mitsuki. "Are you serious?"

She nodded, tears falling down her cheeks. "I couldn't figure out how to tell you… I guess now wasn't the best time huh?" they both laughed a little.

Bankotsu stroked Mitsuki's belly gently.

"Ok that's enough," the samurai said impatiently.

Bankotsu cupped Mitsuki's chin in his bound hands, and kissed Mitsuki gently, but passionately. But then the sound of swords slicing through flesh made them part, as the other members of the mercenary group were beheaded.

"I love you… Mitsuki…" Bankotsu whispered to her as then were drug away from each other.

"No… Bankotsu… please…! NOO!!" she screamed reaching out for him as they took her away. But then he smiled gently at her, and she stopped. He was ready to die.

Her tears blurred her vision as her body fell limp in the samurai's arms. And the over powering sent of Bankotsu's blood filled the air.

"**BANKOTSUUUUUUU!!"**

**End chapter….**


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue…**

Mitsuki sat on the ground in the meadow sobbing.

"No…no…" she kept murmuring to herself.

"Don't cry… you'll see him again one day," a dark figure (shift-shift) in a cloak said to Mitsuki.

She looked up at the figure who sounded like a woman. "But he cant be dead, he just cant!"

"Its ok, you still have a piece of him…" the figure said gesturing towards Mitsuki's belly.

Mitsuki wrapped her arms around herself. "Thank you…" she said, but the figure was already gone.

--

The figure leaned against a tree. She leaned her head back, letting her hood fall back and letting her silver hair fall to its normal position in a braid. Then she closed her eyes.

"Fuck… that doesn't look good…"

**End of epilogue**

Yeah I know, you all hate me. But if you liked this story, I suggest you read my other Inuyasha story too. It will fill in the gaps I just left you. –wink-


End file.
